Most people have a plurality of belts. Such belts are normally of various and numerous sizes, shapes, colors and configurations. A common problem is how to store such belts. If the belts are merely placed in a drawer or the like, they take up more room than is necessary and such storage can permanently disfigure a belt if it is folded in the wrong position for a prolonged period of time.
It is generally considered that the best way to store belts is to hang them up both from the standpoint of saving space and from the standpoint of maintaining them in their best condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,028,013 to Cotey shows a belt holder but it will be readily be appreciated that it is not completely universal from the standpoint of holding belts of different widths for holding fashion buckle belts or belts without buckles and for holding belts having buckles with no prongs thereon.